


This Sweetness

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, F/F, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the morning of her birthday, Ann awakens to find several notes from a "secret" admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon request: “Ann/Leslie (Parks & Rec) secret admirer”
> 
> Contains image and descriptions.

[](http://aphroditemine.wordpress.com/?attachment_id=2128)

[A small salmon-colored post-it note sits off-center on a green/blue/tan/yellow striped pillow. Sunlight hits the pillow, and there is a depression where a head must have -- just moments before -- laid. The post it note is decorated with a few squiggles and reads "Good morning! :)"]

[](http://aphroditemine.wordpress.com/?attachment_id=2129)

[A black alarm clock is mostly obscured by a regular-size yellow post-it that reads, in increasingly messy handwriting: "I really hope you wake up with your alarm because otherwise i just burned down our house. so Ann! Check the oven **NOW** oh god I'm calling you. I'm calling you Answer your phone!"]

[](http://aphroditemine.wordpress.com/?attachment_id=2132)

[A Christmas-themed sticky note is stuck to the mirror, surrounded by various items of personal cleanliness. There is also a small boquet of flowers. This note reads: "You look BEAUTIFUL this morning! (Trust me I am very objective & factual.)"]

[](http://aphroditemine.wordpress.com/?attachment_id=2130)

[A circular snowman notepad sits on a brown wood table. This note is in similarly messy handwriting and reads: "Reminder to self yes I mean you Leslie Knope   
\--whipped cream (on sale?)  
\--do laundry or Ann is going to murder you slowly very very slowly and not at all enjoyably"

This note probably isn't meant to be a part of the story.]

[](http://aphroditemine.wordpress.com/?attachment_id=2131)

[A lined index card sits inside of a blue and clear food storage container on a light-brown wooden counter. This note reads, in much clearer handwriting: "Did someone say fresh baked cinnamon rolls? Oh they did? Oh it was you in your sleep last night? Well good news because your dreams have come true! Please save one for me, I have left a container on the counter for this purpose. Love you!"]

[](http://aphroditemine.wordpress.com/?attachment_id=2133)

[A small spiral notepad sticks out of a brown-woven purse. This one says: "Were you surprised?

If you weren't that is A-OK because this is merely part 1.0 of your epic birthday celebration.

To initiate part 1.5 please stop by my office.

Leslie

(over)"]

[](http://aphroditemine.wordpress.com/?attachment_id=2134)

[The page has been turned. This final (for now) note says, simply, "I love you"]


End file.
